Senshi Reunion
by w-deremer
Summary: Continuation:: After going their seperate ways to attend college, the Inners reunite 4 years later... Rated M for language.


**Senshi Reunion**

(Rated 'M' for Mature)

_By:_ **William** "**w-deremer" DeRemer**

An w-deremer Productions fanfiction. 

**_All content _****©_2000, 2001, 2005 w-deremer Productions._**

Started: February 12, 2000 at 10:00 AM 

Stopped: February 12, 2000 at 11:30 AM 

Resumed: February 13, 2000 at 7:41 PM 

Finished: February 13, 2000 at 11:06 PM 

Revision 1: May 22, 2001 

Revision 2: August 8, 2001 

Revision 3: January 11, 2002 

Revision 4 & posting: September 9, 2005 

_I know I'm posting this over 5 years since I first started it, but I feel it's one of my best works, so up it goes, regardless of it's age._

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW people! C&C, flames, whatever! Just REVIEW!

**No fair peeking ahead! Read it all in order, please!**

Legal notice: Characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi/TOEI Animation/Pioneer, LDC/DIC/Buena Vista Home Video/ADV Films..., and are used without permission. I'm only borrowing them. I'll return them (well, I may keep Minako/Sailor Venus).

Chronology: After the TV series ended (all 5 seasons) and after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia. However, Artemis' & Luna's kitten Diana, nor Chibi-Chibi exist here…Chibi-Usa may exist here, though, if I ever continue this.

KEY (written in MS Word '97):

" " speech

_itallics_ thoughts

( ) narration

**Content warning: Any fic I write may contain the following: violence, nudity or profanity. I know the use of profanity by the characters is considered OOC, but sometimes it is necessary. Besides, I like OOC. If I want to see the characters in character, I'll go watch the anime/read the manga. Fanfic is for exploring different sides of the characters... for writing a story you'd like to see, but know will never exist in the original author's universe because of the character portrayals he/she has already created. For those who dislike OOC, you've been warned…**

**ALSO, BEFORE FLAMING ME, FOR MY PURPOSES, THE LEGAL DRINKING AGE IS 18 YEARS OLD!**

Also, at the time this was written, I was unaware of the infamous "Usagi gets drunk" episode in Sailor Moon S.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usa-ko, what the heck are you doing? You've already dusted that table…twice!"

Usagi gave the table one last pass with her dusting cloth, then looked over to her fiancé, Mamoru.

"But, Mamo-chan, we're going to see our friends again today for the first time in **4 YEARS**! Four freakin' years! I don't want them to think that I don't keep our home nice and clean!"

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. He remembered Usagi's solemn vow approximately 2 years ago that she was going to stop giving the others excuses to call her a klutz, a flake and a slacker. Her clean home would be proof of no longer being a slacker…as for the 'flake' comment, well, she had proof waiting to dispel that. The 'klutz' thing would be disproved by her actions around her friends, and…well, she **_never_**_ did_ stop being a crybaby, though!

_Author's Note: Yes, I admit that the following 2 paragraphs are really poor… they're just here as a plot convenience to move things along faster… if I ever go back & revise this story again, I'll try to fix them up._

It had been 4 long years since the 5 Senshi had all gone their separate ways to colleges & universities around the world. After defeating Sailor Galaxia (at the cannon age of 16), peace returned to Earth, allowing Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, & Makoto to complete their last 2 years of high school (making them 18), then co on to separate colleges & universities. Before leaving, they vowed that upon graduating from college/university (4 years later, at age 22), they would then reunite in Tokyo at the house Mamoru & Usagi had moved into when Usagi had graduated from high school in preparation for her & Mamoru's wedding day. Today was the day for that reunion.

Due to each girl's busy schedule at their respective schools, along with the long distance between them and conflicting schedules, they hadn't been able to make ANY contact with any of the other girls whatsoever. Therefore, none of the girls had a clue what awaited them at the reunion, and all were as anxious to find out what the others had been up to as they were to reveal what they'd been doing. The only ones who had any clues at all were Luna & Artemis, who kept in touch through some method. Luna was with Usagi, Artemis with Minako. Between them, there were no surprises in store about either Usagi or Minako, but Luna & Artemis NEVER told anyone what they knew, or even that they knew anything at all. Usagi knew nada about Minako and vice-versa.

"Whew! Now THAT'S clean!"

Usagi wiped the back of her hand across her brow, then took a sip of her Asahi beer.

"Hey, Odango (yes, even though they'd been together nearly 6 years, he STILL called her that), easy on the booze! We don't want a repeat of the 'going-away party incident', do we?"

"Aw, c'mon, Mamo-chan! One little beer ain't gonna hurt. I will NEVER allow what happened 4 years ago to happen again!"

(Flashback: 4 years ago)

It was less than 2 weeks before the Senshi went off to their separate schools, so they decided to gather at Usagi & Mamoru's place that night and have a going-away party. Since everyone was over the legal age _AN: See note at top._, there was alcohol available, and Usagi, who'd never drank alcohol before, proceeded to drink her first beer…followed by a second…and then a third... and, well, you get the idea…

"Usagi, please stop drinking! You've had quite enough already. You'll end up making a fool of yourself!"

Usagi, already quite inebriated, dismissed Luna's admonition with "Ahhh, what the hell do you know, ya stupid hairball?", and continued drinking. In doing so, she proceeded to do exactly what Luna said she'd do… get shitfaced and make a royal ass out of herself. All inhibitions gone, and _more_ than the proverbial '3 sheets to the wind', Usagi began speaking her mind… when she should've bit her tongue.

"By th' way, Rei, --hiccup-- did I ever tell you --hiccup-- that you're the ABSOLUTE biggest-- --hiccup-- --biggest BITCH I've ever met in my entire life? And, --hiccup-- , Minako-chan, you are the definitely the BIGGEST snob --hiccup-- I know!"

Usagi's alcohol-freed tongue couldn't be stilled, and she proceeded then to insult the other 2 Senshi, both Luna and Artemis, and even Mamoru. Then, in an attempt to make it up to him (and also because she was stark raving drunk), she began to flirt with Mamoru right in front of everybody, oblivious to their stares. She was rubbing her body against his, talking _extremely_ dirty to him, and even trying to strip him of his clothing in an effort to make love to him right there and then (something they had decided to save for marriage). Mamoru gentlemanly refused her advances, which made her try even harder, until the other girls decided to call it a night, and said they'd call tomorrow to check on their soon-to-be royally hung-over Princess.

Once they'd left, Usagi looked at Mamoru and asked him why they all left.

"Usa-ko, dear, they left because you're drunk and making an idiot out of yourself. I think you should just go lay down, and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"**I AM _NOT_ DRUNK, MAMO-CHAN! I AM PERFECTLY SOBER, AND TOTALLY AWARE OF WHAT I'M DOING, SO _DON'T_ GIVE ME THAT 'DRUNK' BULLSHIT!**"

After screaming at Mamoru at the top of her lungs, Usagi blacked out, the alcohol being too much for her body. Mamoru gently picked her up & carried her to their bed to sleep, while he cleaned up after the party, then slept on the couch.

Upon waking the next morning, Usagi immediately headed for the bathroom and proceeded to suffer the ill effects of her first-ever (and she hoped, last) hangover. When the other girls called later, Usagi, between trips to the bathroom to pray to the porcelain God, apologized to each girl for her comments and actions. Being such good friends, they were all willing to forgive her, chalking it up to the alcohol talking. (Though they'd never admit it, the girls all agreed that Usagi was right about one thing…Rei really _could_ be a bitch sometimes.)

(end flashback)

"Trust me, Mamo-chan, I've learned from that night that I can't handle a lot of booze. I won't drink that much ever again, and I'll NEVER let that night repeat itself!"

"Thank you, Usa-ko. For both of our sakes, let's hope it doesn't!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Usagi proceeded to put her dust cloth away, then walked to the door with Mamoru.

"Who is it?"

From the other side of the door came a familiar voice.

"Let me in, Usagi…it's me, Ami!"

Usagi opened the door and found that standing before her was Mizuno Ami alright, but not quite the same Mizuno Ami she was before. For one thing, Ami was taller now, and she was wearing makeup, something the old 'plain-Jane' Ami never wore... and was that a _tongue stud_ Usagi saw when Ami opened her mouth to chuckle at her friend's astonished look? She was still as beautiful as ever, and her beauty was accentuated by her glowing smile as she entered the home & hugged her long-lost friends. When she hugged Usagi, she damn near broke Usagi's ribs.

"Woah, Ami, I don't remember you being that strong before!"

"Well, I've been taking an aerobics class 3 times a week for the past year to tone-up my muscles…that may have something to do with it!"

"Well, come in, and sit down."

Ami walked over to the couch and sat.

"Hey, Ami, can I get you something to drink, or something?"

Ami designed her answer to shock the hell out of Mamoru & Usagi, and succeeded.

"Well, I see by the bottle on the table that you have Asahi beer… can I have one of them, please?"

While Usagi remained dumbfounded, Mamoru asked the question on his, Usagi's and Luna's minds.

"BEER? Ami, you—you want a beer? When in the hell did YOU start drinking BEER? When you were here at the party 4 years ago, all you drank was soda, saying you'd NEVER drink alcohol. What gives?"

"Well, Mamoru, let's say that my tastes have grown up along with my body."

To emphasize her point, Ami sat up tall and proudly thrust her chest out a little, then relaxed & continued on with her tale.

_Wow, she certainly wasn't kidding about her body having 'grown up'… I'm surprised that I never noticed it before, but Ami-chan really is quite a hottie!_ thought Mamoru. _AN: Mamoru wa hentai!_

"Actually, my last boyfriend drank Sapporo beer, so I asked him if I could try it. I found that it wasn't so bad after all, and now, I quite like it."

Usagi, who's brain & mouth still weren't quite working, went to the fridge and got a beer for her friend. She began grilling Ami for hints about her last 4 years, knowing that they'd all promised to reveal nothing before everybody was there. Ami also remembered the promise, and demurred. Usagi was about to start some small talk, but was interrupted by another knock on the door. She and Mamoru walked over to answer it.

"HURRY UP, Meatball Head, and open the goddamned door!"

When she did, she found Rei standing there, smiling at her.

"You haven't changed much, Rei…a bit taller…shoulder-length haircut… still a huge bitch…but that's about all I can see."

"Nice to see you, too, you dumbass!"

Rei & Usagi hugged, and then Rei spoke again.

"Hey guys, look who I found!"

Rei reached out the door and grabbed someone's sleeve, then pulled that person into the house. Pleasantly surprised at who was with Rei, the others all cheerfully greeted the unexpected guest.

"Yuichiro! Hey, long time, no see!"

"Wow, Rei, this is a surprise. Hello, Yuichiro!"

Yuichiro said hello back (though, since he still had his hair in his eyes, it wasn't clear just who he was greeting), then he and Rei sat on the couch by Ami. As Rei hugged Ami, she noticed the bottle in her hand.

"Hold up…Ami, since WHEN in the _HELL_ do YOU drink beer? Miss 'I don't drink' finally change her mind?"

"Yes, Rei, I have."

"Wow, that's the last thing I expected to see today!"

Then Rei added conspiratorially, "By the way, Aims, nice tongue stud!", and flashed her OWN tongue jewelry by sticking her tongue out at Ami.

"You'd better put that thing away, Rei, unless you plan to use it!" said Ami.

Shocked to hear such an _ecchi_ statement come from one such as the 'tame' Mizuno Ami, Rei immediately retracted her tongue & closed her mouth. Any further conversation was stopped by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, Makoto was there…even SHE had grown taller, and she still had her hair up in her trademark ponytail.

"Mako-chan! It's _soooo_ good to see you again! Did you bring anything to eat? I've missed your cooking soooooooooooo much!"

"Usagi!" giggled the others.

Makoto scanned the room to see who was there before her, then spoke.

"Well, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who didn't come alone!"

Makoto entered the house, followed by another familiar face. Usagi was the first to recognize the person.

"Ohmigod! Motoki! How the heck have you been!"

"I've been great, Usagi! Hello, Ami, Rei, Yuichiro. Mamoru, my man, long time, no see, pal!"

"It's been too long, my friend! Too long!"

Mamoru and Motoki shared a friendly handshake before Makoto & Motoki sat down. Of course, Makoto's eyes were drawn to the bottle Ami held.

"Alright, since I'm sure everyone else already asked, I won't, Ami. I just will say I'm surprised that you've got a beer in your hand… well, I guess no one stays 'innocent' forever. Can I please have a beer, too, Usagi?"

"Sure, Mako-chan. I remembered just how much beer we went through at the going-away party, so I made sure to stock up for today… and I even remembered that you don't like Asahi, so I got a six-pack of Sapporo just for you."

"Excellent! Bring it on!"

Usagi got Makoto a beer, then sat down next to Mamoru and placed her arm around him. The 3 girls and 2 guys engaged in small talk, waiting for the last invitee to arrive. Luna quietly sat in the corner of the room, listening to it all. She knew that neither she nor Artemis would be able to join in on the conversation now that 2 "outsiders" were there… what would they think of a talking cat, or even 2 of them? Luna decided that she & Artemis'd just sit on the sidelines & listen, and if the conversation got boring, they'd go off on their own to chat with each other.

Well, I see that Rei-chan & Ami-chan have gotten their tongues pierced… which I expected of you, Rei, but totally did NOT expect of Ami!" stated Makoto. Ami smirked in satisfaction, having sufficiently accomplished her task of shocking her friends, just as she'd planned. "I, however," continued Makoto, "went another route…"

With that said, Makoto pulled up the hem of her shirt to show off the diamond stud embedded in her belly button. As the others admired the adornment, Makoto added, "I also added another form of self-expression…"

Makoto reached down & pulled up the leg of her pants, revealing the small rose tattooed on her calf.

"There is another tattoo on my body, but I really can't show it to you in mixed company due to it's… well… _private_ location…"

"Let me guess," stated Usagi, "it's on your ass, right?"

"Bingo."

Everyone laughed, then continued their small talk. Finally, that fateful last knock came at the door. Mamoru volunteered to answer it.

"You stay here, Usa-ko. I'll let our last guest in."

Mamoru opened the door, and was shocked by what he saw. It was Minako…but it wasn't the Minako he knew.

"Minako, what—what the hell's going on?"

"Well, I guess it's out now…"

Minako entered the house, to the shocked stares of all the other assembled guests. Artemis went to Luna's side, never speaking a word. Minako continued.

"Before you ask, guys, NO, I didn't just 'put on a little weight'… I'm pregnant, you guys!"

After a moment of stunned silence, everyone cheered & congratulated the mother-to-be. Mamoru led her to a seat, then returned to his seat next to Usagi. Makoto asked the big questions.

"Well, how far along are you, how did it happen, and who's the father?"

"Well, I'll answer your last question first. The _father_ is a rotten bastard! As for how far along, about 5 months…and how, you ask? Well, remember the way Usagi acted when she got drunk at the last party? Well, I'm proof that mouthing off isn't the only thing that you can do when you're drunk…getting knocked up is another. I was at a dance club near my college in Paris, when this cute guy offered to buy me a drink. I thought, 'Oh, he's cute…ah, sure, what the hell.' So I accepted his offer & drank the drink. After we danced for a while, he offered to buy me another drink. I must've had 7 or 8 hard drinks that night. Anyhow, the guy invited me back to his place, and I decided to go. Unfortunately for me, I was too drunk to insist he use a condom, and you can see the results."

Rei asked the next question.

"Well, where is this guy you said was a 'rotten bastard'?"

"That's just it…when I found out I was pregnant, I told him, and he bailed on me. The son of a bitch said the child wasn't his, and he wanted nothing to do with it. I know for a fact it's his child, but if he says he doesn't want anything to do with his child, then I can manage without him. Besides, if he really feels that way, what the hell kind of father would he really be, anyway?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, then decided that a change of subject was in need. Usagi spoke up.

"Well, I say, 'good for you, Minako'! Now then, let's find out what's been happening with the rest of you. We'll go in the order you arrived here today, so, Ami, you're up."

"Thanks, Usagi. Well, I haven't had any really serious boyfriends, but I have had a couple 'male acquaintances'. Well, I know that you all still believe I'm a brainiac, and you're right. With diligent studying and effort, I managed to zip through a medical program most students take 6 years to finish. To make a long story short, you can now, if you wish, refer to me as Dr. Mizuno, MD. I've been looking into getting a practice started around here."

"Wow, that's great, Ami! Did you go into pediatrics like your mom?"

"Yes, I did. And, Minako, I'd be proud to be your child's pediatrician… actually that goes for all of you when you have children!"

"I thank you, Ami, and my unborn child thanks you, too. Congratulations! By the way, I've noticed several of you here are drinking today. I just ask that you guys please be careful and not fall into the same trap I did…and when in the blue hell did YOU, Miss 'straight-laced' Mizuno Ami begin drinking?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that, as everyone else has already. You should've seen Mamoru & Usagi's faces when they asked what I wanted to drink, and I said I wanted a beer! That was priceless!"

"I'll bet!" commented Rei.

"For those of you who didn't hear it before, I'll repeat myself: my last ex- was a drinker, and one day I asked to try his beer. I found it wasn't that bad, and I now occasionally have a beer at night to unwind, or when I'm with friends celebrating something, like we are today!"

Usagi then spoke again.

"Well, Bitch—I mean _Rei_, you're next!"

"Thanks for the warm introduction, Odango! Well, my life has mainly consisted of 3 things…graduating from college, preparing to take over the temple, and—"

Rei paused and reached into her pocket, producing an object.

"—and, getting engaged to Yuichiro here!"

As she spoke, Rei placed the object, which turned out to be an engagement ring, back onto her hand. She had placed it in her pocket to hide it from the others until the right time. She then leaned over and kissed Yuichiro.

"In fact, Yuichiro and I are going to be marrying in the next year, and you all are invited!"

"Well, well…I thought you had no interest for Yuichiro."

"Well, Usagi, that was then, and this is now…I've learned what a sweet guy he really is, and, no offense, but I'm happier with him that I was with Mamoru."

The assembled guests, all too familiar with the history between Rei & Usagi, shared a simultaneous thought…

_Oh, shit… here we go again!_

Usagi turned 7 shades of red with a mixture of rage & embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that, Rei? 'No offense'? Why wouldn't I take offense?"

Before WWIII started, Mamoru & Yuichiro separated the ladies.

"C'mon, Usa-ko… you know she didn't mean anything by that!"

"The hell she didn't, Mamo! Come on, Hino, you & me, once and for all, right here, right NOW!"

"Usagi, I've told you many times before, and I'll tell you again… you do NOT want to fuck with me, OK? Now, sit your ass down before I PUT you down!"

Usagi sat, fuming. However, she really was never able to remain angry with Rei long. After things settled down again and Usagi apologized to Rei, it was Makoto's turn. She spoke nonchalantly.

"Well…You all know me… and you all know Moto-chan—"

Makoto sipped her beer.

"—My husband."

The stunned silence again permeated the room, so Makoto took it as a cue to continue.

"Well, about 2 years ago, after I got kicked out of my college for fighting, just like I had in high school, I bumped into Moto-chan on campus on my way back to begin packing up my things and move out of the dorms. I told him what happened, and he asked me if I wanted to come live with him. He said he was looking for a new roommate at his apartment, and I could complete my education at the local community college there. So, I moved in with him, just as friends at first, but a relationship began, and we were married 15 months ago. We couldn't get a hold of any of you to invite you to the wedding, so we figured you'd understand. However, that's not even the biggest thing…"

Everyone was still silent.

"Waiting for us back home, with my mother-in-law, is our 1-year old daughter, Kimiko! When she's a little older, and easier to handle, we'll bring her over to introduce you all. In the meantime, here's a picture of her for each of you."

Each girl took a picture, then proceeded to compliment the child.

"Awww, Makoto, she's adorable!"

"You can say that again, Rei! I hope my unborn child is just at least half as cute!"

Usagi said nothing. All this talk of kids was making her miss her future offspring, Chibi-Usa, even more. Ami saw she wasn't going to talk, and spoke up.

"I want to declare a toast…to Makoto, Motoki, and their child. May they enjoy their blessings for many years to come! KAMPAI!"

"Here, here!"

Makoto, Ami and Usagi, along with Rei, Motoki & Mamoru (who by now also had beers) lifted their bottles high and clinked them together in celebration.

"Well, I guess that just leaves Usagi & Mamoru…so what've you two been up to?"

_Oh, yeah… this is gonna be __**fun**!_ thought Usagi.

Usagi proudly sat up and began to speak.

"Well, I decided that I was going to disprove all the nasty names you guys used to call me, so I set out to do it. The three main things you used to call me were 'klutz', 'flake', and 'slacker'. Well, I can change your minds on all those things at once. Let me ask you a question… have any of you even NOTICED the framed artwork hanging on the walls in here? Can anyone here identify the artist?"

The Senshi all squinted at the nearest drawing, trying to decipher the artists' signature. After putting her glasses on, Ami was the first to read it.

"U-sa-gi…Usagi…waitaminit! USAGI, YOU drew these?"

Usagi smiled proudly, and nodded affirmatively. The other Senshi bore 'no way in hell' Usagi drew these' looks, so Usagi continued.

"It was in the last 2 years that I discovered my hidden talent… drawing. In fact, I used my drawing to get this!"

Usagi reached up & plucked her diploma off the wall, then showed it off to the group.

"This should prove it…a 'flake' wouldn't have graduated from Tokyo University with an Associates in the Arts…a 'klutz' couldn't have drawn like this…and a 'slacker' would not be in the process of putting together her first _manga_ story, getting it ready for publication in **_Shonen Jump_** as we speak."

Of course, being the _otaku_ of the group, Rei spoke up first.

"Wow, I know a soon-to-be-famous _manga_ artist! This is great… you all know how much I LOVE _manga_, and now my best friend is about to publish her first story! Any chance we can sneak a peek?"

Rei's eyes were wide with excitement…she was going to get to see a _manga_ story before the general public did! And not just any _manga_ story, but one written by one of her best friends!

"Well, Rei, I knew you'd ask that, so I got these for you, knowing you'd be here today."

Usagi handed each girl a copy of the issue of **_Newtype_** dated 2 months prior.

"Turn to page 36. There you'll find a full-page article profiling yours truly as an up-and-coming artist. There are some sample panels from my _manga_, and, as you can see, I've already autographed each copy for you. That way, you won't have to fight the crowds for my autograph should I become as popular as, say, Takahashi Rumiko."

As each girl read the article & sample panels, their reaction alternated between laughter at the panels, to pride in knowing that the person who they were reading about was their best friend. Once all the girls had finished reading, Makoto spoke.

"I believe I speak for all here when I say 'Congratulations'!—"

Motoki whispered something into his wife's ear.

"That's an excellent idea, dear. As a way of celebrating both your accomplishments and our reunion, Moto-chan & I would like to take you all to dinner, our treat!"

"But, Mako-chan, are you sure…how can you afford it, what with a child and all…"

"Ah, didn't I mention it? Moto-chan has opened a small-but-growing chain of video arcades in the States…we're very comfortable financially, so it's no bother!"

Rei decided to chide Mamoru's fiancée.

"That's great…if Usagi still inhales food like she used to, you're gonna _need_ that money tonight!"

"Shut up, Rei!"

As everyone (except Usagi) laughed at Rei's comment, they got up and started walking out the door to go find a restaurant to eat at. Luna & Artemis were waiting for them to all leave so they could speak. As the door was closing, the cats heard the following exchange…

"So where shall we go?"

"Well, we definitely don't want to go to either Uuchan's Okonomiyaki or The Nekohanten. Every time Mamoru & I go to either of those places, a fight always breaks out over some guy named 'Ranma'… let's not go to either of those places…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end for now, sequel possible, but don't hold your breath

_ Author's Notes: _

_ What can I say…the idea hit me, I wrote it. I hope you like it, but if not, oh well! C&C, flames, whatever… post a review! Wanna MST this sucker, feel free, just e-mail me a link to the MST when it's posted at the address in my profile. Ja ne! As the folks at US Manga Corps/Central Park Media put it, "World Peace Through Shared Popular Culture"!_

_Also, for those of you who do not know, the brands of beer I cited in this fic (Asahi & Sapporo) do really exist in __Japan__. See http/ & http/www.sapporobeer.jp/english/ ._


End file.
